The present invention is directed to a suction catheter suitable for use in removing undesirable fluids and debris from a patient. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a fluid supplied by a suction catheter to a patient for lavage purposes.
Closed ventilation suction catheter systems, such as that available under the trade designation of STERICATH, Model No. 6100 available from Smiths Industries Medical Systems, Inc. (SIMS), the assignee of the present invention, are presently in wide use. The closed ventilation suction catheter system includes a catheter tube, a cross piece connecting member for connection to an endotracheal tube and also for connection to a ventilating apparatus, a vacuum connection member located at the end of a suction control valve opposite to that nearest the patient, and a protective sleeve located between the cross piece and the suction control valve. Closed ventilation suction catheter systems make it possible to continue ventilation while at the same time applying suction to remove undesired accumulated fluid from a patient.
In addition, in removing fluid from a patient, it sometimes becomes necessary to provide a lavage solution to the patient, especially when tenacious mucous has built up. To accomplish this, the STERICATH Model No. 6100, catheter included a dual lumen catheter tube and an irrigation port located at the vacuum connection member whereby lavage solution could be conveyed through the second lumen of the catheter. The suctioning process unfortunately can cause oxygen desaturation of the patient.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially reduce or eliminate the oxygen desaturation during suctioning while using an irrigating fluid for lavage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,073 (Beck) discloses a plastic gate valve for use in conjunction with a suction catheter. The valve is used in a system which alternates between oxygenating the lungs of a patient and removing fluid therefrom by suction. The valve permits a saline solution to be injected along with the administration of oxygen, while the suction is switched off. U.S Pat. No. 3,628,532 (Magrath) discloses an aspiration and respiration apparatus in which liquid may be injected from a container or a syringe. The liquid line is the same line used for pressurized oxygen being supplied to an air breathing vertebrate. The liquid may be used to counteract the drying effects otherwise encountered by the pressurized oxygen. In the Magrath device, moisturized gas can be formed from condensate on the inner surface of a mask.